Secrets on Time
by maggiestarjump
Summary: A young girl gets transported into her favorite series, but when she goes she makes her first huge mistake, which may tell everyone exactly who she is. She doesn't know who she is anymore, and all of the talents she has ever had, change to her worst enemy. Join this young girl who is lost in her dream land, that may become her worst nightmare, and worse? She can't wake up until ...
1. Its the Timers Fault

I sat in my room reading my favorite novel, Rangers Apprentice. I had loved that book for as long as I could remember. I was waiting for the 12th book to come out at the time I was sitting in my room. A buzzer rang on my phone that was sitting all the way in my closet. Usually the timer meant HOMEWORK, and I would groan and moan. But, I jumped out of bed and ran across my fuzzy blue rug to click the "Slide to Turn Off" button. Today I was going out in the woods. I gave it to myself as a treat once a week. The Rangers Apprentice books had made me relies some talents of mine. I now LOVED climbing trees, and I was fast too. I also loved knives. And at the moment, a couple years ago, I had stolen one from the kitchen downstairs. But, two weeks ago my dad had given me three throwing knives, and a large knife that from Rangers Apprentice world I would have called a Saxe. At the moment they were in my leather boots. I also loved the woods, especially the barn. My one-eyed horse cobalt was there.

**PAGE BREAK- HELLO THERE!**

I slipped on a plain black shirt, cargo cameo. Pants, and I turned towards my mirror. For as long as I could remember I had been attacked by offers for dates ever since the 8h grade. I was the prettiest girl in the grade I thought. But, I hated the cliché girls who wore short shorts, caked on makeup, and flirted with every boy on sight. So, I made a rule for my self. No dating until 11th grade. I brushed my long dark black hair, and I pulled it back into a low ponytail. Next, I added NARS Blush, shiny PINK SHUGAR lip-gloss, and some concealer. In since we lived on a farm, my parents always made a serious idea of making sure we were safe, and then each got us some training. My brothers got to learn karate, and I did to. Except earlier last year, I did gymnastics, much to my mom's pleasure. I excelled at karate, and moved on to Tai- khan- doe. My mentor, Master Kim, said I would do good doing one on one with him, so now I'm also pretty and dangerous. I grabbed my soft leather bag, and filled it with my sketchbook, a small blanket, and some fruit. Then, I started to go out.

I ran to the barn, and smashed straight into a man as I was running down the aisle. I fell down on my knees after I smacked my head on the stone, with cobalt touching his nose to me, and I blacked out.


	2. Doctor meets the Blade

I woke up on a rough, leather bed. That's odd my bed was plush hunter green. Then, still laying down I let my eyes scanning from left to right as I tried to size up where I was. That's when I caught sight of two men trying to get in. My excellent hearing heard part of the conversation.

The man in the white doctors uniform was saying something, and from his body language he was angry.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but you apparently crashed into a girl, and somehow she and her horse who was never in the stables are hurt."

My mind raced.

Rangers

Cobalt

Hurt

Stables

I shot out of bed, and my vision swam as I made my way, fast to the front.

I then saw a sight that stopped me in my sight. Two men with long cloaks like my pants except more wooly stood to one side. One of the men had brown shaggy hair, and warm curious brown eyes. The other had a grey and black beard , dark brown eyes, like coals, and the most annoyed expression on his face. My analyzing said that from there body language the older man was annoyed, tired, and angry. The younger companion was curious, wanting to help, and angry also. The doctor rushed over to me with an expression on his face that said he was used to handling annoyed customers. "Mam please get back in bed." I glared at him, and then relaxed my face into a stony expression. "No thanks I heard my horse has been hurt." His annoyed expression gave him away as he sighed in exasperation. "He has one-eye mam, he will need to be put down." Then I stepped close to him and in a flash pulled my hidden knife away from my boot, "What was that doctor?" He gulped, and I reheated my knife. "Goodbye doctor thanks for your help," I cried mockingly. Then, I turned towards the men in green who had so far done NOTHING to help. Their body language said they were curious, and suspicious. I gave a small sigh. Then, the older man spoke, 'If you were alright and threatening people with knives then why did we come down here?" I grinned, this HAD to be Halt O 'Carrick. But, it was odd his accent was like mine. "I don't know Halt, maybe we could ask this fine young lady in front of us.' I glared when he said, "fine young Lady" then I relaxed when I remembered he was with Alyss. "Nice to meet you both, or in this case one of you." I smiled, but a guarded smile. Halt's face was as stony as ever, and Will's face was broken into a grin. My mind then went back to Cobalt. "Where's the stable" I quickly asked them. "Here ill take you" Will said to me, and we walked of. "So whats you name. I hesitated, and decided I needed a new name, and maybe a code name for my code name for my real name. "Keira O 'Carrick" Thinking of the first last name that popped into my head. Then when I saw Wills expression I realized my mistake, and it was a big one.

**SO what did you guys think of the second chapter. Sorry for the shortness, and I'll be updating REALLY soon, maybe again today or tomorrow!**


End file.
